


Retelling THE BLIND BANKER episode to the lay person

by Nofavrell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My brother asked me to watch one episode. ONE. He tricked me. I should have known that JUST one was not possible. He should have at least warned be about getting SHERLOCKED. /(*^*)\</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retelling THE BLIND BANKER episode to the lay person

[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=memory_exercise_by_nofavrell-d5b0u4n.png)

[NOFAVRELL.deviantart](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/)


End file.
